Happy Wedding?
by shenyaahun
Summary: Ledekan Ino dan Naruto berhasil dibalasnya, dan membuat reaksi yang berbeda. / S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016 /.


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story© Shenya Kazemiku**

 **Cuman pinjem charanya aja.**

 **For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri VI**

 **Prompt : #8**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sasusaku AU Fanfiction**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't read**_

.

.

.

Summary: Ledekan Ino dan Naruto berhasil dibalasnya, dan membuat reaksi yang berbeda. / S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016 /.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan tenangnya di pusat kota Tokyo. Sesekali ia melirik arloji putih susu di tangannya. Baru pukul setengah lima sore lebih. Satu jam yang lalu Ino meneleponnya, sekedar mengingatkan janji mereka dan teman-teman mereka pukul lima nanti dan mengoceh tentang ini itu. Sakura hanya mendengarnya dengan malas.

Hari ini sahabat pirangnya itu mengajak teman-teman dekat mereka di Sekolah Menengah dulu untuk kumpul-kumpul di salah satu Cafê yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. _Yah_ , bisa dibilang reunian atau _apalah_. Ino dan Naruto yang menjadi pelopor. Duo pirang cerewet ini akan dengan senang hati membeberkan undangan melalui media sosial.

Matanya berbinar cerah ketika menemukan kedai _ice_ _cream_ langganannya yang telah buka seperti biasa. Ia akan mampir sebentar dan membeli _ice cream_ kesukaanya. Ia tidak akan telat _toh_ , jarak Cafê dengan kedai ini sudah dekat. Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Dan menuruti lidahnya untuk merasakan _ice cream_ _strawberry_ segar dengan lelehan saus coklat di dalamnya serta toping buah _cherry_ di atasnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama memikirkannya. Gadis _pink_ ini segera masuk ke dalam, beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan _ice cream_ di tangannya. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menikmati _ice cream_ dan guguran Sakura yang menerpanya, sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya.

' _Ino bilang tadi_ _Caf_ _ê...apa..ah! Sienna, SAF, Mirai, Astaga apa tadi ya?!'_ batin Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

BRUK.

"Eh! _Sumimasen..._ " Sakura menunduk.

Ia menyadari kesalahannya yang dengan bodohnya berjalan sambil menikmati es dan tak melihat arah.

"Hn. Lihat jalanmu, _Pink_."

 _Suara ini!_

Sakura mendongak.

"Sa-Sasuke- _sen_... _pai?"_ Gagap sialan.

"Hn."

"Huh! Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya."

Sakura menggumam pelan sekali, namun telinga Sasuke masih bisa menangkap suaranya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju Cafê. Tak lama di susul Ino, Naruto dan yang lainnya. Beruntung Sakura menabrak Sasuke tadi, karena ia lupa apa nama cafênya.

.

.

.

Ino dengan antusias menceritakan pegalamannya saat undangan desainer Jepang di Paris. Lain dengan para pria. Meski satu meja, topik keduanya melenceng jauh sekali. Lama, lama setelah pesanan mereka datang pembicaraan orang satu meja ini menjadi sama tapi sedikit menyinggung dua orang yang sedang memutar mata, ya soal pernikahan. Akan menyebalkan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke yang notabenenya masih _single_ di situ.

" _Teme!_ Kapan kau akan menikah, hah?!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Entah." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Dasar kalian ini, _Teme_ dan Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hei Naruto! Kau bahkan baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu, jangan sombong kau ya!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya yang menempel di dahi pemuda tersebut. Lalu terdengar tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Hinata, kutanya. Kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan orang super _baka_ sepertinya?!" Tanya Sakura tajam. Hinata hanya memerah mendengarnya.

"Sakura, Naruto benar kami ingin melihatmu atau Sasuke menikah! Kau betah _single_ dua puluh tujuh tahun, Sasuke dua puluh delapan tahun! Ya tuhan cepatlah menikah!" Sasuke tak menggubris rentetan ucapan Ino, dan Sakura yang meminum jus nya, tak memedulikan sahabat pirangnya.

"Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, dan semuanya. Jangan ledek kami yang belum menikah, _shannaro_!" Ucap Sakura kesal menggembungkan pipinya. Semua hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, yang mulai keluar dari 'pernikahan'. Sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Dan kadang wajahnya bersemu saat netra mereka bertabrakan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Sampai Jumpa semua! Kita kumpul lagi kapan-kapan, oke!" Naruto dan Ino melambai semangat sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Aku dan Sai pulang dulu Naruto, sudah semakin larut." Pamit Ino di susul Naruto. Dan kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke.

" _Ano_ , Sasu-

"Sakura," Sasuke menyelanya. Kini _onyx_ nya bertatapan dengan _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura memerah salah tingkah.

"Eh, a-ano. Ada apa?" Sakura mulai mengontrol dirinya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura, memberi sebuah kotak beludru merah, dan memasangkan cincin berhias permata biru di tengahnya. Sakura hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sambil memerah.

"Jadilah istriku, besok aku akan melamarmu. Bulan depan kita menikah." Singkat, padat, kurang jelas. Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar dan wajah sedikit bersemu. Sakura membulatkan mata serta mulutnya.

' _APAAAAAAAAANN NIH!'_

Jerit _inner_ Sakura histeris. Apa-apaan _senpai_ nya itu. Tidak romantis sama sekali. Walau akhirnya ia mengangguk layaknya orang tolol.

"Kau berpikir ini tidak romantis. Aku tak bisa romantis, kau tahu sendiri."

"Baiklah, _senpai_." Sakura menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Koreksi Sasuke menatap tajam netra teduh Sakura.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan mencium lembut bibir mungil Sakura.

.

.

.

" _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ , Sakura- _chan_!" Hari ini ulang tahun Sakura. Teman-temannya membuat kejutan yang luar biasa. Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan tetesan air mata di pipinya.

" _Arigatou_! _Arigatou_! Terima kasih teman-teman, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menatap teman-temannya sambil membungkuk, terakhir Sasuke yang hanya ia pandang sambil tersenyum.

Perihal 'lamaran tak romantis Sasuke' teman-temannya tak tahu itu. Beralih ke acara selanjutnya, dan terakhir, kado.

Entah sengaja atau tidak?

Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Temari dan Tenten. Memberinya kado, meski motif dan warnanya tak sama, tetapi tulisan _'Happy Wedding'_ dominan di bungkusnya. Sakura menjerit dalam hatinya. Belakangan ini ia sensitif sekali jika berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Sakura melirik Ino yang sedang terkikik.

" _Forehead_ , itu untukmu agar cepat menikah! Kami tidak bersekongkol, bahkan aku tidak tahu jika sama." Ucapan Ino diakhiri dengan tawa teman-temannya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

' _Bulan depan Ino, sabar saja...'_

Ia menyeringai, sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit.

Semua tak sadar jika Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura, tangannya telah melingkar di pinggang ramping gadis itu.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_." Ucapnya lirih yang direspon anggukan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Astaga, _TEME_!"

Naruto berteriak nyaring di rumahnya, membuat Hinata berjengit kaget karena ulahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanyannya lembut. Naruto menunjuk kertas berbingkai biru di tangannya. Hinata menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Lain dengan Naruto, Lain dengan Ino.

Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut hingga wajahnya memerah. Sai mengambilkannya air.

"Terima kasih Sai- _kun_." Ucapnya setelah menetralisir nafasnya.

"Memang ada apa, Ino?" Tanya suaminya. Sai memandang apa yang di pegang Ino. Ia hanya tersenyum tulus dan memeluk istrinya.

"Akhirnya mereka."

Dua kegaduhan yang berbeda di rumah tangga tersebut hanya karena satu hal.

'Undangan Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.' Dua hari lagi.

Sedangkan Sakura terkikik kecil membayangkan reaksi dua sahabat pirangnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

' _Untuk Ino dan Naruto : Aku akan menikah, bagaimana?'_

 _Note_ kecil dari Sakura untuk mereka berdua, pagi tadi lewat _email_.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sakura senang, bukan cemberut seperti dulu. Hari ini hari bersejarah baginya. Ia menerima semua kado pernikahan dari teman-temannya sambil mengatakan terimakasih beberapa kali.

Kado dari teman-temannya kali ini bertuliskan _'Happy Wedding'_ tak membuatnya megerucutkan bibirnya. Ia malah melebarkan bibirnya, tersenyum. Bahkan kado dari Ino dan Naruto Mencetak tebal sekali tulisan _'Happy Wedding'_ di kadonya.

"Berjalan baik, Sasuke- _kun_! Terima kasih!" Ucap Sakura hingga setetes air mata bahagia menetes dari matanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menyekanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan sebuah ciuman manis diberikan Sasuke kepada istri sahnya.

Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N :**

Hua! Apa-apaan ini lagi. Maafkan otak saya yang membuat fic gaje _plus_ drama seperti diatas. Mepet banget soalnya. Saya bikin juga pas _badmood_ maap kalo jelek. Ini hasil pengalaman saya awal juli kemarin, oh tapi beda cerita saya belom nikah! Masih lama! Dan Kemaren, kemaren, kemaren. Kegiatan saya banyak dan baru bisa sekarang. Pertama kali ikut BTC nyampe juga!

Udah segitu aja!

Terimakasih, Review please!

 **Sign,**

 **31/07/2016**

 **Shenya Kazemiku .**


End file.
